


Aquelas Lembranças

by Lady Equine (Chaotic_Fluffy_Diamond)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Romance, comedia, perda de memoria
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Fluffy_Diamond/pseuds/Lady%20Equine
Summary: Luz e Amity estão mais próximas desde que enfrentaram seus medos na desgraçura, porém, Bosha não está nada satisfeita com a aproximação de Amity com a humana, decidindo apagar Luz das memórias de Amity
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Enfrentando o medo

Aquela prometia ser uma noite pavorosa para Amity Blight, não porque teria de enfrentar o monstro da Desgraçura na forma do seu maior medo, mas porque esse medo era muito, muito constrangedor. E ao contrário do que muita gente esperava, não se tratava de algo como um trauma de infância, ou mesmo de algum animal terrível, até porque se fosse, seria mil vezes mais facil meter uma espada na cara do monstro. Se tratava de algo bem mais bobo e digamos até comum para uma adolescente… Sua paixão secreta.

Ela alisava com o polegar mais uma vez o papel rosa, o papel em que convidava Luz para ir ao evento consigo. O encarava com tristeza, pois o fato de estar em suas mãos até aquele instante simbolizava perfeitamente a sua fraqueza. Suspirou… Foi quando ouviu a voz familiar se aproximar reclamando de um possivel problema envolvendo a sua intolerância a lactose. Amity ficou deslumbrada por alguns segundos… Luz havia arrumado seu cabelo para trás, trajava uma saia rosa armada combinando com um blaser preto sobre uma camisa branca chique, botas e suas pernas revestidas em lilás. Tão estranho, tão a cara dela…

—Olá Luz, você está arrumada, estranha, mas… Arrumada.

—Está pronta para enfrentar seu medo, Blight?

—Não tenho certeza, mas darei o meu melhor! — Amity falou de soslaio, tudo que ela menos queria era que Luz visse aquele showzinho, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha gratidão por ela estar lá para lhe dar apoio. Pôs o convite cor de rosa no bolso do vestido, vendo Eda e King se aproximarem.

—Eai criança — Eda a comprimentou — você que é a vítima, né? Vai ser um espetáculo!

—Vai mesmo! — Disse King — Até porque eu, o pavoroso, o amedrontador rei dos demônios, vai deixar vocês tão apavorados que enfrentar o desgraçurah vai parecer história para bruxinhas dormir!

Obteve-se um pequeno momento de silêncio até que Eda e Luz começaram a gargalhar, Amity segurava o riso, mas deixando escapar um sorrisinho ou outro. King começou a reclamar que não era levado a sério, logo ele! O grandioso e assustador rei dos demônios! Pelo menos até que Gus aparecesse e o arrastasse para o palco por já estarem quase atrasados. Demorou mais alguns segundos até os risos finalmente cessarem.

—Certo, vou me juntar da galera — Disse Eda — Vê se não termina rápido, quero aproveitar o show! — Em seguida ela saiu acenando para ambas.

—Espero que você se saia bem — Falou Luz, pegando em seus ombros — Estarei na torcida, boa sorte!!

—Obrigada — Amity respondeu com uma cara um tanto tristonha e se preparou para a sua entrada, nervosa.

—E com vocês — Anunciava Gus do palco — A nossa rainha da Desgraçura desse ano! Amity Blight!!

Uma luz foi focada em Amity, o chão foi se abrindo, e a rampa que levava ao local mais a baixo da pista de dança. Ela tinha a sua magia, mas por precaução pegou uma espada do arsenal de armas que lhe era apresentado logo antes da rampa. Desceu calculadamente, era uma grande bruxa afinal, respirou fundo. Quando ouviu som de passos invocou a sua aberração. O monstro parecia andar em círculos ao seu redor, até que sentiu ser acertada e…

—Amity! — Ela se virou pouco depois de recuperar a consciência, viu Luz ao pé da rampa — Você deixou isso cair! — os olhos de Amity ganharam um pavor inexplicável ao ver o papel cor de rosa na mão de Luz, mas a tudo piorou quando ela abriu o papel.

—NÃO!! — Gritou Amity, mas já era tarde, Luz fez a sua maior cara de deboche.

—"Luz, quer ir na desgraçura comigo?" — Ela gargalhava ao ler aquilo em alto e bom som — Você está brincando? Eu jamais iria com você! Eu só queria ser sua amiga e você esse tempo todo estava querendo contar vantagem??

—Luz, não é isso…

O papel foi rasgado. E juntamente dele o coração de Amity… Ela se levantou, segurando a saia do vestido, os lábios tremelicando e lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Aquilo fora tão real que quase esqueceu que era justamente aquilo que deveria enfrentar. Ouvia risos da plateia, sua reputação estava no lixo. Mas em meio a multidão, parecia ter uma voz tentando-lhe chamar a consciência…

—AMITY!

A voz claramente identificável de Luz vinha de junto da platéia. Não poderia ser… Isso só poderia significar uma coisa!

—AMITY! — Gritou Luz novamente até que a sua atenção se voltasse a ela, em meio a tanta gente que estava rindo de si era até difícil fazer um esforço para olhar naquela direção mas… — ESSA NÃO SOU EU… EU NUNCA DIRIA ISSO PARA VOCÊ!!

A visão de Amity se alargou, agora era Luz quem recebia olhares estranhos. Amity aos poucos tomou conciência do que estava acontecendo. Pôs a mão em seu bolso percebendo que o papel ainda estava consigo. Aquela ao pé da rampa era o monstro humanizando seu medo. Respirou fundo e se levantou, olhou determinada para a versão realmente monstruosa que agora o ser se tornava, uma versão bem mais medonha da Luz, que agora a perseguia. Amity corria, sua aberração a protegia enquanto ela digeria tudo.

—Gente, que reviravolta! — Dizia Gus, seus vários clones balançavam bandeirinhas atrás de si enquanto King se atrapalhava todo — Parece que Amity Blight tinha medo de ser rejeitada por — pausa dramática — LUZ, A HUMANA!!

—EU ACEITO! — O grito vindo da platéia, novamente, era de Luz. Todos olhavam a ela surpresos, mas sem tempo para lhe atazanar, pois Luz correu na direção da arena. Amity via tudo acontecendo muito rápido, seu coração palpitava em ansiedade. Quando Luz chegou ao pé da rampa no arsenal de armas, pegou um mangual, também conhecido como a primeira arma que ela viu, e correu na direção do monstro, tentando acertá-lo.

—Luz! CUIDADO! — Amity desesperou-se ao pensar que Luz tinha sido atingida, correndo na direção dela e cortando uma parte do bicho com precisão, logo vendo Luz rolando para perto de si.

—Eu estou bem! Vamos enfrentar isso juntas! Ok?

Amity, ainda que atenta, ruborizou. Lembrou-se quando estavam dentro da cabeça de Willow tentando recuperar a memória dela, quando Luz pedia para ela repetir "podemos fazer isso juntas!"

—Ok! — respondeu com um singelo sorriso — Aberração, ataque!

A aberração correu na direção do monstro, de forma que se empurrassem, um tentando desequilibrar o outro. Amity e Luz foram uma de cada lado do monstro. Amity usou a magia de fogo que tinha aprendido recentemente para deixar a sua espada flamejante. Naquele momento Luz lamentou de não ter trazido um de seus glifos desenhados previamente, mas ainda sim, da mesma forma que Amity, deferiu varios golpes até que o monstro fosse finalmente derrotado.

Nisso, as duas garotas ofegantes se encararam… Amity sorri com as bochechas vermelhas, Luz também. Conforme fora se aproximando, uma coroa surgiu na cabeça de cada uma das que enfrentaram o temido monstro do medo.

—Comtemplem agora as nossas rainhas da Desgraçura! — Gus continuava o show — Luz e Amity!!

E o publico foi ao delírio!

—Amity, conseguimos! Derrotamos o monstro! — Luz a abraçou, e Amity fechou os olhos a apertando no abraço.

—Obrigada Luz…

Quando se soltaram, Luz pegou na mão de Amity e ambas subiram novamente para a pista de dança, o buraco foi fechado. Mas agora tinham que enfrentar outra coisa tipicamente adolescente…

—Então Mittens — Chamou Edric, se aproximando da irmã — Quer dizer que o seu maior medo da vida toda era levar um fora da sua namoradinha? — Disse encenando como se estivesse com medo antes de debochar dela

—Pois é, Edric — Emira dizia acompanhando o irmão gêmeo — ela falava tanto da humana no diario dela, ah! O amor!

—Vocês não tem mais o que fazer? — Retrucou Amity toda vermelha.

—Ah foi espetacular! — Agora quem falava era Eda — Não esperava ter a minha criança envolvida nisso — Momento de silêncio — Luz nunca mais faça isso! Qual a graça de ver uma criança se ferrando se é a minha criança se ferrando?

—Eda…

—Mas você se saiu bem! Bom trabalho!

—É! — falou Edric com uma voz infantil — Bom trabalho Mittens, você se saiu muito bem!

—Ugh… — Bufou Amity, logo percebendo que ainda estava de mãos dadas com Luz — Bem, já que estamos aqui, porque não… Vamos… Dançar??

—Vamos sim! — Luz deu uns pulinhos e a puxou para a pista de dança.

Ah estar nos braços dela… No final, o seu maior pesadelo, ironicamente, foi o que desencadeou algo que tanto almejava!

…Ou era o que pensava…


	2. Fotografias e perdas

No dia em questão, Luz parecia muito mais radiante, saltitava pelos corredores de Hexide alegremente. Depois dos eventos da Desgraçura era a primeira vez que viria Amity novamente. Quem diria que essa rival seria mais que uma amiga afinal! E era evidente em sua face a forma como se sentia, mesmo em meio a tropeções ela parecia muito positiva. Quando finalmente a viu junto de Willow e Gus foi correndo na sua direção.

—Amity!! — ela a chamou, logo, para a surpresa de um total de zero pessoas, tropeçou em uma pedra e quase caiu de cara no chão, caindo sobre um punhado de folhas que surgiram no chão graças a magia de Willow — Opa…

—Luz! Tenha mais cuidado — Advertiu Amity logo se aproximando e pegando em ambas as mãos de Luz para ajudá-la a levantar.

—Obrigada Willow, Salvou a minha pele — Disse Luz logo acenando para Willow e Gus — Então gente como foi o final de semana?

—Fora que meus irmãos interromperam meus estudos a cada cinco minutos para falar de você… — Contou Amity um tanto aborrecida, mas sorriu para Luz em seguida — Eu estou dominando melhor a magia de fogo! — Luz corou seguida de uma risadinha divertida.

—Eu estou conseguindo fazer o rosto dos colegas com plantas! — Falou Willow — É divertido, o pessoal gosta tanto!

—Eu ganhei bandeirinhas novas do clube de adoradores de humanos! — Gus mostrou a ela duas bandeirinhas com o que parecia um desenho das orelhas de Luz

—Ohh meu deus — Luz pôs as mãos nas bochechas em um surto de fofura — Essa é a coisa mais adorável que eu já vi! Quer dizer, também tem o King enfrentando a meia de patinho mas… Por falar nisso eu tive uma aula completa sobre demônios, foi incrível!

O sinal berrante tocou, anunciando o início das aulas daquele período.

—Hora da aula — Disse Willow — Vamos Luz, ou vamos nos atrasar!

—Tem aula de fitossinése agora? — Perguntou Amity — A minha de fotografia é hoje.

—Ohh sim! — Luz socou a própria mão — Cuidado para ninguém queimar as suas memórias, viu? — Disse a cutucando com o cotovelo em tom de brincadeira. Amity suspirou e baixou um pouco o olhar, sabia que Luz não havia falado aquilo por mal, mas se lembrar da vez que apagou as memórias de Willow a deixou um pouco melancólica — Hey, ta tudo bem — Luz pegou nos ombros de Amity e a encarou de pertinho — Aquilo já passou, vai ficar tudo…

—Vamos Luz! — Chamou Willow de longe

—Tenho que ir — Luz depositou um rapido beijo na bochecha de Amity e saiu correndo acenando — Nos vemos no intervalo!

Amity tocou a bochecha no local onde tinha recebido o beijo e sorriu com um leve rubor na região. Por fim se apressando também em ir a sua aula.

* * *

—Você está melhorando bastante Luz! — Comentou Willow ao fim da aula — Logo logo será uma bruxa completa!

—Sabe Willow, a Amity parecia um pouco chateada quando viemos para a aula… — Resmungou Luz — E se… Eu fizesse uma surpresa para ela? — Completou se animando em questão de segundos.

—Lá vem…

—Eu podia sumonar umas flores para dar de presente para ela… Ah! Você acha que consegue fazer uma com os nossos rostos?? — Luz mostrou o seu maior sorriso a Willow como uma forma de "chantagem". Willow começou a rir, Luz não deixava de ser alguém ilária no fim das contas.

—Tudo bem eu posso fazer! Só cuidado para não chamar muita atenção — Alertou, convícta de que ela chamaria toda a atenção.

—Pode deixar! Eu sou uma pessoa super discreta! — Dito isso Luz foi se apoiar na mesa encarando Willow, acabou se apoiando em falso e caiu batendo de cara na mesa — Super… Discreta…

Nisso o sinal bateu novamente anunciando o intervalo. Luz deu uns pulinhos de alegria, pegando sua caderneta para sumonar umas flores ela mesma. Quando terminou o primeiro glifo, Willow já havia sumonado um buquê com direito a plantas não muito grandes com o rosto dela e de Amity. Luz ficou muito agradecida, pegando a unica flor que havia feito e pondo junto no buquê.

Já pelos corredores Luz olhava em toda a direção a procura de Amity, ensaiando frases na sua cabeça com diferentes tons de voz e por fim respirando fundo. Foi quando ela apareceu…

Luz corou na hora se perguntando o que estava fazendo. Estavam no meio da escola afinal! Quanto mais ela se aproximava mais o seu coração palpitava. Quando abriu a boca para falar um provável "Você deve estar se perguntando o que eu estou aprontando!", Percebeu que Amity a ignorou e passou reto por si.

—Ahn... Amity! — Chamou-a Luz. Amity então virou a cabeça e percebeu que o buquê continha o seu rosto em uma planta esquisitona, arqueando a sobrancelha.

—O que significa isso?

—Eu sabia que ia perguntar, hehe — Falou Luz de forma atrapalhada — Somos eu e você! Todos os créditos vão para a Willow mas…

—Tão… — balbuciou Amity a encarando estranhamente — redonda…

—O quê?

—Você é uma humana?!

—Ahn… Sou… — Luz concordou, não entendendo a situação, porém tentando manter a positividade — Sou eu mesma, Luz a humana!

—Porque tem uma humana na nossa escola? — Ela parecia um tanto indignada — e também, porque a Willow fez… Isso? — Apontou para o buquê

—Ahh, os humanos as vezes dão flores para as pessoas que gostam… Vocês também fazem isso nas ilhas escaldadas, né??

—E porque você gostaria de… — Ela sequer conseguiu completar a frase — Eu nem conheço você, humana!

—O… quê?

Luz começou a tremer… Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, só se…

Foi quando Bosha e Skara apareceram, encarando especificamente Luz com maldade no olhar. Seria possivel? Quando falou mais cedo sobre tomar cuidado com a aula de fotografia não achou mesmo que aconteceria algo.

—Ei Amity, quem é essa? — Perguntou Bosha na maior cara de pau — Nossa ela tem uma planta estranha com a cara de vocês, ou será que é uma aberração? — ela e Skara riam debochando.

—Bosha você — Balbuciou Luz mordendo o lábio inferior vermelha de raiva.

—Eu o que? Humana estranha?

Ela não tinha como provar, mas o olhar confuso de Amity, ou até mesmo de pena, a destruíram… no inicio do dia tudo parecia tão bem, então porque? Porque?

Luz saiu correndo com o buquê em mãos, segurando as lágrimas. Seu destino era a sala de fotografia. Quando chegou abriu uma brecha confirmando as suas suspeitas… As memórias de Amity haviam sido danificadas! Mas não apenas foram queimadas como quem fez teve o cuidado de recortar apenas Luz das memórias da garota antes disso. Luz se pôs de joelho no chão ainda impactada… foi quando ouviu a voz de Bosha na porta a provocando novamente.

—Porque todo esse espanto, humana Luz? — Ela fez uma pausa — Não acha que já estragou demais as coisas?

—Porque você fez isso, Bosha?

—Porque você estragou tudo — Esbravejou Bosha — Não percebe o quanto ela amoleceu desde que você apareceu?

—Mas…

— Você deveria se colocar no seu lugar, humana! A família da Amity e a minha pertencem a alta classe de bruxos, nós devemos andar juntas. Por sua culpa, ela voltou a andar com esse bando de perdedores!

— A Amity tem o direito de escolher com quem quer andar! — Luz a encarou pondo o buquê de lado — Não é justo fazerem isso com ela!

— Você ainda não entendeu, não é? — Debochou — Não há lugar para perdedores aqui! Volte pro seu mundo humano patético, deixe as bruxas de verdade agirem — Dito isso ela deu as costas e saiu com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, deixando Luz completamente desestabilizada para trás…

Mas isso não significava que Luz iria desistir fácil assim!


End file.
